To Mend Your Heart
by Amelia XOXO
Summary: Les âmes sœurs sont toujours destinées à se retrouver, malgré le temps et les épreuves. Voici l'histoire de la rencontre entre Greg et John, ainsi qu'un pan de leur vie, la meilleure partie. Joyeux anniversaire, Glasgow !


Ils s'étaient cherchés, provoqués, défiés toute la sainte journée. En plus, tout était basé sur des choses absolument insignifiantes qui allaient du choix du film à voir en amoureux sur le canapé, jusqu'à la réorganisation des tiroirs et à l'invasion de ceux-ci par les slips rouges de John. Tous rouges, scrupuleusement identiques. Greg s'en moquait souvent, le traitant de fétichiste. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en était méchamment amusé et c'est ce qui avait conduit à cette situation : le Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade avait été pris par surprise, mis complètement à nu et attaché à la tête du lit, avec deux des célèbres slips rouges comme bâillon de fortune. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'il ne fallait pas chercher John Watson.

Ce jour-là n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Greg et John fêtaient leur troisième anniversaire de vie de couple, trois années avec un petit décalage, dû au retour d'entre les morts d'un certain détective consultant et de toutes les conséquences assorties. Ils avaient failli ne pas les fêter, ces trois années.

Mais tout ça, c'était un peu flou à présent. Ce qui était clair, c'était la sensation excitante de la bouche de John Watson autour du pénis de Greg et le fait que le médecin avait réussi à le réduire en une masse indescriptible de désir, de frustration et de gémissements étouffés. John jubilait littéralement. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne se priva pas d'alterner la vitesse de ses caresses buccales sur la colonne de chair qui augmentait de volume jusqu'à se frotter subtilement sur ses dents. Son compagnon sursautait en émettant des sons plaintifs à chaque touche, tandis que ses mains de médecins savaient exactement où frôler pour augmenter le plaisir.

Déguster Greg aurait dû être illégal. Cet homme était, en restant simplement lui-même, un appel flagrant à la luxure de tous les sens : les mains de John ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter d'explorer chaque petit centimètre carré de sa peau chaude et bronzée, les yeux de John se repaissaient de cette vision de pure débauche, cet homme si beau et si confiant qui s'offrait à lui, ses oreilles étaient satisfaites de tous les sons indubitablement censurables que leurs corps émettaient, à chaque inspiration, ses poumons se remplissaient de toutes les fragrances entêtantes de son amant, et son sens du goût… Oh, Dieu, Greg avait une saveur qui déclenchait la dépendance. Il mourrait sans lui, il n'en était jamais rassasié.

John ne se laissa pas distraire longtemps, il accentua ses va-et-vient et ses caresses sur le corps de son amant qui commençait à crier sous ses traitements. Quand l'extrémité de son sexe toucha le fond de la gorge du cadet, celui-ci n'hésita pas à humer de joie pour faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Greg vibra en écho, il était proche de la délivrance, chaque mouvement lui était insoutenable, ses yeux assombris au possible lançaient des éclairs. John leva la tête pour le rassurer.

\- Du calme, mon exquis péché aux yeux de ténèbres. Je vais te libérer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et il reprit encore un peu ses gestes langoureux. Son amant se tendit et le blond retira sa bouche pour de bon, mais entoura de ses doigts la base du sexe engorgé. Greg hurla à travers le bâillon, il lutta en vain contre ses attaches.

\- Shhhh, mon amour. Je veux que tu viennes quand je l'aurai décidé. Pas avant.

Son ton doucereux frottait contre les nerfs à vif de l'aîné, c'était inadmissible. John en profita pour détacher son compagnon de sa main libre, les slips rouges gênants voltigèrent aussi à travers la chambre. Une fois les mains déliées, Greg ne perdit pas de temps pour attraper la nuque de son cadet et l'embrasser fougueusement, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ce dernier rit doucement dans le baiser, puis rompit le contact.

\- John, tu es en train de me tuer.

\- Tu exagères tout le temps !

\- Ne me force pas à te supplier.

\- Je dois juste te préparer correctement.

\- Magne-toi !

\- La ferme ! Ou je te remets le bâillon.

Un sifflement lui répondit. Et John en profita pour introduire ses doigts dans l'intimité de son bien-aimé Lestrade. Les discours n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux, le plus grand attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant près de lui et l'ouvrit pour le verser sur les deux mains de John. Parfum mandarine, c'était doux sans être trop sucré et délicieusement exotique. Le cadet poursuivit sa préparation, tout en effleurant à de nombreuses reprises la prostate très sensibilisée. Greg renversa la tête en arrière en soupirant d'aise. Ceci était incroyable.

Après un certain temps, il agrippa la main de John sur son sexe. Le signal était limpide. L'ancien militaire sourit et prit position devant son amant. Il se glissa en lui de manière fluide, avec un râle de satisfaction. Les muscles de Greg s'ouvraient pour lui laisser le passage et se refermaient comme pour le retenir. Leurs corps se correspondaient comme des pièces d'un même ouvrage. Cette vision était excessivement romantique, mais John avait décidé de la garder. Il se nicha un instant au creux de cette sensation en se tenant immobile, sachant parfaitement que lorsqu'il bougerait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Les ruades d'impatience de son ami indiquèrent qu'il devait bouger. Ses désirs étaient des ordres. John recula et revint lentement dans sa gangue de velours. Il continua encore un peu et accéléra la cadence en allant aussi loin qu'il le put. Greg fit entendre d'adorables ronronnements. Fabuleux. Le blond maintint le rythme et augmenta les sensations en masturbant le sexe pris dans sa main. La voix rauque de son compagnon remplit la chambre. Étant très attentionné, il n'oublia pas les autres zones du corps adoré, il passait sa langue et plantait ses dents là où il le pouvait. Sa main qui ne pompait pas en rythme était à présent bloquée sur une hanche de l'homme en-dessous de lui. Il changea soudain d'angle de pénétration, de façon à pouvoir admirer sa propre verge aller et venir entre les chairs de son homme. La tête lui tournait, mais il était en même temps confortable.

\- Plus… Plus ! Plus fort, John !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon beau prince argenté ? Dis-moi.

\- Tout ce que tu peux ! Plus ! Beaucoup plus.

Et il lui offrit. Il remonta sa main pour prendre appui et se coula en lui aussi fort qu'il put. Très tôt, leurs vocalises furent dominées par le claquement de deux corps s'entrechoquant passionnément. La température aurait détruit un thermomètre. Ils étaient emportés au loin par des vagues de plaisir. Le frottement de leurs peaux, l'idée qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, l'amour qui trépignait violemment dans leur poitrine, tout les rendait incohérents. John puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour déchiffrer chaque ride, chaque souffle de Greg et sut qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Il le lui permit en lui murmurant des exhortations à l'oreille et Greg partit en miettes dans un grognement guttural. Ce fut prodigieux. Il était tellement beau dans cet état et John tirait un énorme orgueil à être le responsable de tant de volupté. Sa main était remplie de la semence épaisse de son ami et ce n'était pas terminé. Les muscles internes de Greg le comprimaient et après plusieurs poussées désordonnées et laborieuses, ce fut au tour du cadet d'être entièrement terrassé par un orgasme éblouissant. Il s'immobilisa en remplissant l'intimité de Greg de jets chauds et saccadés. Il n'avait plus de voix, mais sa fierté avait atteint un niveau hallucinant.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, pantelants, en sueur et comblés. Greg referma immédiatement ses bras sur son homme, tout en pressant un tendre baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Après avoir un peu repris sa respiration, John se leva en tremblotant pour aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer. Un gentleman s'occupait de son bien-aimé jusqu'au bout. Il s'allongea ensuite dans l'étreinte du plus âgé, en déposant son bras à travers sa taille.

Ne voulant pas encore s'endormir, afin d'apprécier le silence post-coïtal, il prit plaisir à repasser dans son esprit le film de ces trois dernières années, de leur point de vue intime.

_xxXxx_

Et dire qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer. Non, c'était faux. La logique et l'existence de chacun d'eux dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes les auraient fait se trouver tôt ou tard. Mais John adorait mettre un peu de drame en pensant qu'ils auraient encore ne pas pu se voir pendant longtemps, que Greg aurait pu être muté ailleurs, que Scotland Yard aurait pu prendre feu… n'importe quoi. John trouvait aussi que leur première rencontre avait quelque chose de surnaturel, alors, il n'hésitait pas à ressasser les événements avec tendresse et fierté, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

La première fois que John Watson avait entendu parler du Detective Inspector Lestrade, c'était le lendemain soir de sa rencontre avec un certain Sherlock Holmes, un gars bizarre qui était censé devenir son colocataire. Pour faire plus simple, l'ancien militaire avait pris sa rencontre avec le gars bizarre – son futur meilleur ami – comme le point zéro de sa nouvelle vie. À l'ère zéro plus 19 h et quelques minutes donc, après avoir rencontré leur gentille logeuse, Mrs Hudson qui les prenait pour un couple, John Watson avait entendu parler du lieutenant Lestrade et était en route pour une scène de crime sur laquelle il avait dépêché Sherlock.

L'appel que Sherlock reçut du lieutenant faisait état d'un quatrième suicide – le brun l'avait deviné avant la seconde sonnerie, en plus des trois identiques qui avaient fait grand bruit au cours de la semaine. C'est quand Holmes fit mine de s'en aller en laissant John prendre ses aises, que celui-ci ouvrit le journal pour tomber sur une photo du DI Lestrade. L'homme était plutôt bien de sa personne, il ne souriait pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas du tout approprié. John ne put continuer ses observations, parce que Sherlock était rapidement revenu pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Demande à laquelle il répondit par un « Mon Dieu, oui ! » très enthousiaste. Le Jeu avait commencé pour John Watson, tandis qu'il sentait les premières lueurs d'une loyauté indéfectible envers un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, mais qui avait tout deviné de lui en un regard.

Arrivés à Brixton, Sherlock et John eurent pour comité d'accueil un réticent sergent que l'autoproclamé détective consultant avait appelée Sally. Celle-ci les aiguilla vers le deuxième étage, après avoir essuyé les insinuations – sans doute véridiques – de Sherlock sur sa relation adultérine avec un certain Anderson. Le drôle de génie – car John savait que c'en était un – avait prononcé le nom de Lestrade comme passe-droit, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu en personne, occupé était-il sans doute à boucler le périmètre et à trouver d'autres indices autour du lieu du crime. Au deuxième étage, affublé d'une combinaison informe qui protégeait les indices – alors que Sherlock n'en portait pas, l'ancien médecin militaire, penché sur un cadavre en rose de pied en cap, se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il fabriquait là, quand une voix grave provint de la porte pour interpeller le détective. Avant de se lever, le brun murmura discrètement à John de rester là et d'examiner le corps comme il pouvait. Le blond s'exécuta, en faisant un peu abstraction des voix qui lui parvenaient clairement. N'empêche, il trouvait que les voix graves de deux des protagonistes derrière lui étaient très agréables.

De son côté, Lestrade qui était bien ennuyé parce qu'il risquait son insigne en faisant appel à un consultant tout à fait lunatique, jeta un regard interrogateur vers la forme indistincte aux cheveux blonds qui étudiait la victime en rose. Sherlock crut répondre à tout quand il déclara mélodramatiquement que cet homme était avec lui. Lestrade s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Après avoir rapidement livré ses conclusions – toujours en se postant soigneusement loin de la porte, se dérobant à la vue directe de tout policier – et après avoir écouté avec stupéfaction les brillantes déductions de Sherlock, John fut laissé en plan devant un cadavre car la tornade brune s'était déjà éclipsée, en aboyant des ordres à Lestrade – descendu au premier étage – de « Retrouver Rachel », et qu'il manquait un élément crucial : une valise.

La deuxième fois que John entendit parler de Lestrade fut quelques heures plus tard, après un restaurant italien – dont le propriétaire les avait traités de rencard – et une course-poursuite - ils avaient coursé un taxi, sans mentionner le type louche au parapluie qui se faisait appeler « le meilleur ennemi de Sherlock Holmes ». Décidément, à l'ère zéro plus 48 h avec le détective, l'ancien militaire avait vécu plus de choses qu'en plusieurs années au front. Ce n'était pas comparable une minute certes, c'était vraiment un monde différent. Ce soir-là, la rencontre avait donc failli se faire parce que pendant leur absence, des policiers sous la direction du lieutenant avaient « visité » leur appartement pour embarquer les preuves que Sherlock leur avait imprudemment dissimulées : la fameuse valise rose. Après un appel adressé à Lestrade, où tous les protagonistes étaient passablement furieux, et un examen approfondi de l'étiquette de la valise, couplé avec de nouvelles extraordinaires déductions, Sherlock quitta à nouveau précipitamment ses interlocuteurs, en prétextant n'importe quoi. Le téléphone était resté allumé et le policier à l'autre bout de la ligne s'impatienta :

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-il parti ?

John voulut répondre plus intelligemment, mais tout ce qu'il avait de vrai à dire était :

\- Je le connais moins bien que vous.

\- Je le connais depuis cinq ans, répliqua la voix, mais je ne le connais pas.

\- Alors, pourquoi le supportez-vous ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, voilà pourquoi. Après un temps de pause, le lieutenant ajouta : Et parce que Sherlock Holmes est un grand bonhomme, et que je crois qu'un de ces jours, si on a beaucoup de chance, il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien.

Personne n'eut plus rien à dire et ils avaient raccroché.

À la fin de cette première affaire avec beaucoup trop de rose, John put enfin apercevoir de loin la silhouette du lieutenant Lestrade qui parlait avec le détective consultant. Il n'avait pas osé les rejoindre. On ne rejoignait pas les représentants de l'ordre pour un petit bavardage quand on venait de tuer quelqu'un avec son ancienne arme de service, même si c'était de la légitime défense.

Après ça, il était clair pour John que le DI Lestrade était un membre important de l'entourage direct de Sherlock. Mrs Hudson parlait même de lui comme d'un excellent jeune homme aux manières délicieuses. Le jeune homme en question semblait constamment guetter les heures d'absence de John pour apparaître au 221B, ou alors, Sherlock s'arrangeait pour ne jamais l'emmener avec lui lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'aller au bureau du lieutenant. Tout ce à quoi John avait droit comme indice de la présence du fameux lieutenant, était des effluves d'after-shave ou des tasses de café dont il s'était servi. Une fois, il avait entraperçu des cheveux gris dans le hall, tandis que le policier sortait après une visite très matinale pour un dossier. John n'avait pas pu les rejoindre plus tôt parce qu'il était encore en pyjama. Une autre minuscule fois, tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, il vit pendant une seconde une jambe passer la porte du salon. Bien qu'il eût entendu une voix grave ce jour-là, il n'avait réalisé qu'un peu tard que c'était le lieutenant. À cette époque, il avait d'autres soucis en tête que de rattraper un insaisissable policier pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Car oui, c'était uniquement pour dire bonjour et d'autres banalités qu'il prévoyait de faire quand il aurait Lestrade devant lui. Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée, aucune méfiance, aucune curiosité mal placée. Juste une nouvelle connaissance.

John aurait pu pour la millionième fois avoir de grandes chances de rencontrer le lieutenant Lestrade, lors de sa deuxième « grande enquête » avec Sherlock Holmes. Un trader avait été assassiné de façon si mystérieuse que toute personne sensée aurait conclu à un suicide. Ayant fait la découverte du corps, Sherlock avait spécialement envoyé un texto à Lestrade. Ça faisait quatre mois que John avait compris que Sherlock considérait le lieutenant comme le moins énervant des gens de Scotland Yard, avec lequel il avait pu collaborer. Ce jour-là, la déception se peignit sur les traits du consultant quand au lieu du policier qu'il avait commandé, un certain lieutenant Dimmock était apparu pour diriger l'affaire. Ce lieutenant-là avait l'air bien trop jeune et peu accommodant, mais ce n'était pas le plus important en cet instant. Bien plus tard à l'appartement, pendant que Sherlock déplorait l'absence de Lestrade, John entendit brièvement la remarque que le DI était sans doute occupé à aller recoller les morceaux d'un mariage inutile. Le regard irrité fixé sur lui l'empêcha de continuer à approfondir le sujet.

À la fin de l'affaire du banquier à 9 millions de livres, John était de nouveau à flot dans ses comptes, mais sa vie sentimentale était clairement mal engagée. Il ne pouvait bien sûr s'en prendre à personne. Il se dit simplement que la fréquentation du seul détective consultant au monde avait un prix et s'interrogeait sur la façon de combiner sa propre vie avec d'extraordinaires aventures impliquant la mafia chinoise.

Ce fut à cette époque, un samedi au début de l'hiver, pendant que Sherlock était occupé à improviser un voyage en Biélorussie, qu'il se produit enfin une nouvelle chose n'ayant rien à voir avec les enquêtes dans la vie de John Watson. Il revint ce soir-là chargé de courses comme d'habitude, vu que Sherlock ne participait pas à ce genre de trivialités en tant que colocataire. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le brun se jeta systématiquement sur le lait, en ignorant ostensiblement les protestations de John. En les entendant, Mrs Hudson qui se trouvait en même temps dans leur cuisine, émit une gentille allusion attendrie sur les petites disputes de couple. Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de relever, étant occupé à jouer aux chimistes amateurs. Le médecin par contre, commençant à en avoir par-dessus la tête qu'on ne cessât de l'associer à cet irresponsable, en tant que couple, voulut clarifier les choses une énième fois :

\- Mrs Hudson, pour je ne sais pas combien de fois, juste pour info : Je Ne Suis Pas Gay !

La dame aurait pu sûrement répliquer, si un raclement de gorge ne s'était pas fait entendre derrière John. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, il était enfin là. Le Detective Inspector Lestrade, en chair et en os. L'homme salua poliment et dit :

\- Excusez-moi. Sherlock, le dossier que vous avez réclamé à cors et à cris. Voici une copie.

Depuis la cuisine, Sherlock bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible impliquant la table basse et « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ».

\- Très bien, dit simplement le lieutenant, semblant parler couramment le Sherlock.

Dire que John était figé relevait de l'euphémisme. Il était littéralement subjugué par chacun des traits et des mouvements de l'homme devant ses yeux. C'était comme si son cerveau voyait au ralenti ce qui se passait devant lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas et c'était ridicule. En bégayant comme un adolescent, il réussit néanmoins à prendre la parole :

\- Vous, hum, vous êtes le lieutenant Lestrade…

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire. Un magnifique sourire de publicité pour dentifrice. Pas mal. La photo d'il y a longtemps ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Il était hypnotisant avec ses cheveux couleur argent, son nez droit, ses lèvres… pleines et bien dessinées, et que dire de son regard sombre aux chaudes nuances de café noir ? De plus, son ample manteau un peu trop commun ne semblait pas réussir à dissimuler un corps de forme tout à fait honorable, ni trop mince, ni aussi gras que certains officiels. Ce corps intéressant avait l'air de porter la semaine entière sur les épaules. Mais en même temps, la physionomie du policier avait gagné une nouvelle jeunesse avec son sourire renversant. Et John se rendit compte que tous ses délires s'étaient en fait révélés en un très court laps de temps.

Une voix grave et rocailleuse lui répondit :

\- Et vous, vous êtes John Watson. Le médecin qui accompagne Sherlock. Ravi de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur la voix.

Et ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous !

Le rire aussi partit en simultané. John s'avança pour tendre la main. Puis, il y eut le contact. Ce serait trop idéaliste et ridicule d'affirmer que des étincelles avaient crépité quand leurs mains s'étaient touchées. Et John Watson n'était de toute façon pas aussi crédule au point de croire au coup de foudre, mais il avait eu un bon pressentiment. La chaleur qui commençait à lui envahir la poitrine jusqu'à faire rougir ses oreilles était de bon augure. Il avait ressenti avec discernement une nette accélération de son rythme cardiaque et probablement un élargissement des pupilles, pendant qu'il continuait à babiller, tout en tenant solidement la main du policier. Lestrade, de son côté, ne semblait pas faire grand cas du contact et le prolongeait gentiment. L'aîné avait immédiatement identifié une complicité naturelle avec son vis-à-vis.

John avait une faiblesse : il ne résistait jamais, ni aux personnes, ni aux choses qu'il trouvait belles. Et quand il en trouvait, il avait tendance à foncer dessus. C'était sa nature, c'était ce qui l'avait amené à défendre de grandes causes en tant que soldat, c'était ce qui allait le pousser à creuser cette toute nouvelle connexion avec Lestrade.

\- Hum, dites… vous… avez fini vos heures ? Est-ce que vous seriez partant pour un verre ? Un café ? Un truc ?

Sherlock en arrière-plan renifla bruyamment de dégoût, leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa comme s'il était personnellement touché.

\- On peut littéralement sentir les phéromones se libérer. Sortez tous d'ici ! Vous me déconcentrez !

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, ironisa John. Vous venez, lieutenant Lestrade ?

\- Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes ! leur souhaita une rayonnante Mrs Hudson.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall, Lestrade, littéralement embrigadé par un Watson plus que confiant arriva à grommeler :

\- Appelez-moi Greg. Je sens que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

\- Moi aussi, nota le blond dans un sourire qui lui traversait tout le visage. Et d'accord, Greg, si vous m'appelez John.

Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas trop de Baker Street. Greg avait laissé sa voiture en bas du 221B et prévu de rentrer en taxi. Le pub qu'ils choisirent sembla faire l'affaire et ils s'installèrent un peu en retrait pour mieux parler, observer, boire. La première pinte était pour John. Ils se racontèrent leur premier contact avec Sherlock putain de Holmes. Pour Greg, c'était durant l'ère terrible du junkie. John fut admiratif que son nouvel ami fut un secours pendant la désintox. Et ils poursuivirent en se moquant de plusieurs manies et ignorances du détective. La troisième pinte et le casse-croûte furent pour Greg. Ils évoquèrent leur parcours respectif, la blessure de John sur le champ de bataille, la misère humaine que Greg essayait de ne pas emporter chez lui. Ils avaient énormément de points communs, sauf sur les équipes qu'ils soutenaient. De toute manière, John était plus dans le rugby et son compagnon de table était un vrai fanatique de foot, presque un pro. Pendant leurs interminables discussions, le cadet n'arrêtait pas d'observer l'homme aux cheveux gris à la dérobée, comme s'il voulait graver le moindre détail dans sa mémoire. Son adorable fossette au menton, sa mâchoire au style « barbe de trois jours » qui lui donnait un air rebelle, la façon dont il humectait ses lèvres avant de parler, de prendre une bouchée. John se sentait se tourner lui-même en ridicule, mais ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

À la sixième pinte – les pintes étaient de bonne taille – les mots avaient plus de mal à sortir, les gestes plus lents et la conversation avait commencé à dérailler un tout petit peu. La vie amoureuse et sexuelle fut irrémédiablement déballée. Ils se sentaient tellement à l'aise avec l'autre qu'ils auraient pu être amis depuis des années, trois secondes, le temps n'avait aucune importance. Greg mentionna sa femme, une créature de rêve digne de chansons à l'eau de rose qui lui brisait le cœur. Quand John lui demanda ce qui l'avait amené à l'épouser, le taux d'alcool dans son sang l'aida à l'avouer que c'était surtout par vengeance. Un stupide mec coincé l'avait laissé tomber après quelques années de relation parce qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer sa sexualité. Devant les yeux ronds de John, il sourit en continuant :

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu. J'avais une relation stable avec un mec, mais il m'a laissé. Bye ! Parti ! Combien de fois je l'ai entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait. Foutaises !

\- Mais… tu es gay ? C'est…

\- Gay ? Je sais pas comment on appelle ça, chez vous, les purs hétéros. Chez nous, on dit qu'on chasse sur deux tableaux, c'est tout. Plus de chances de gagner. Question de probabilité. Et il partit d'un rire nerveux.

\- Alors, euh, comment ça se fait ? Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes ? De crises existentielles ?

\- Non. J'ai eu de bons parents… un peu bohèmes. Ma mère travaillait dans une agence de voyage, une magnifique femme aux idées progressistes. Mon père était prof de piano, l'homme le plus merveilleux et le plus compréhensif du monde. Le meilleur couple que j'ai connu. Ils m'ont laissé mener mes propres expériences, j'ai quitté l'école à 15 ans pour le cirque.

\- Le cirque ? John n'était plus que deux yeux écarquillés.

\- Ouip. Et le cirque, ça conduit à toutes sortes de nouveaux chemins. J'y ai appris à aimer tout le monde comme il était. Et c'était le début des années 80. Le sexe était… du sexe, quoi !

John rit jaune. Le monde de Greg lui était totalement étranger. Il avait grandi dans une bonne famille anglicane, chaque chose à sa place, rien ne devait dépasser, et le milieu catholique que son ami décrivait n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était peut-être cette rigidité qui avait incité sa sœur à se révolter contre l'ordre établi.

\- Et toi, Monsieur « Je Ne Suis Pas Gay » ? Raconte-moi tes plans cul. Et est-ce que c'est l'alcool ou avant que je ne parle de mes expériences homosexuelles, tu étais sérieusement en train de flirter avec moi ?

\- Oh, euh, moi ? bégayait-il, c'était pathétique. Les femmes m'adorent. Et je les aime aussi. Les hommes, c'est… juste de loin.

\- Tu charries ! Tu étais à l'armée !

\- Il faut qu'on arrête ces fantasmes. On était en zone de guerre, je te rappelle. On n'avait pas la tête à ça. On était sur le qui-vive en mourant de trouille. Et puis, on était britanniques !

\- Ouais, mes fesses.

\- Non ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je suis sérieux. J'ai été un bon garçon. Peut-être pour contrebalancer sur ma sœur qui elle, était une véritable terreur.

\- Ok ! Et maintenant, avec Sherlock ?

\- Sherlock ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne sais même pas s'il sait comment ça fonctionne les sentiments humains.

\- Mais le sexe, il doit bien savoir, non ?

\- Beurk, non, je sais pas. Je veux pas savoir !

Et ils gloussèrent de bon cœur.

\- Donc, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me fixes, que tu veux me demander un truc, que tu veux me draguer…

\- Je… sais pas, Greg. J'ai dragué des femmes, plusieurs. Et j'ai jamais été homophobe. Mais là, j'ai juste un feeling. Je peux même pas expliquer, finit-il dans une moue dubitative.

C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la voix rocailleuse lui donnait des frissons. Pourtant, il en connaissait une, de voix plus profonde. En parallèle, il mourait littéralement d'envie de savoir ce que Greg pensait de lui. On l'avait toujours complimenté sur son « adorable » nez. Est-ce que Greg le trouvait adorable aussi ?

\- Ok ! reprit le lieutenant. Il faut rentrer pour cuver, maintenant.

\- Oh ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

\- Regarde-moi bien.

Et John fut obligé de courser son nouveau béguin parce qu'il l'avait planté devant le bar.

\- Je te raccompagne quand même, John ?

À cette question, le sang du cadet ne fit qu'un tour. Ce vieil imbécile ne le prenait pas une minute au sérieux, peu importait le charme qu'il avait osé déployer. Il tenta sa chance.

\- Oui. Raccompagne-moi chez toi.

\- Tu es cinglé ?! Je suis marié !

\- Bien sûr ! À une épouse absente, à une union qui t'indiffère. Je suis sûre qu'elle prend du bon temps ailleurs, en ce moment, ponctua-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petit toubib. Et puis, comment tu sais ça, toi ? Je peux t'aligner malgré mon taux d'alcoolémie, tu sais.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu me fais rire. Et je le sais parce que tu ne fais aucun effort pour le cacher, c'est tout.

\- Ouais. Bon, c'est pas que, mais je l'aime bien quand même, ma femme.

\- Parce que c'est une créature de rêve ? Et moi ? Je suis un épouvantail.

\- Tu l'es pas, John putain de Watson, rigola franchement le plus grand. T'es même super bien en forme. Juste, je ne fais pas dans l'infidélité.

\- Alors, tu es con.

\- Ouais. Sans doute. Je vais rentrer pour me soigner. Taxi !

\- Allez ! Greg !

C'est là que John combla l'espace entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas si pétés, après tout. Ou alors, l'alcool était si mauvais que ça avait fini de s'évaporer. Le plus petit leva les yeux. Deux saphirs profonds que Greg n'allait certainement pas avouer sous la torture. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et ses mains se faisaient légères sur les hanches de l'aîné. Cette attitude d'abandon eut raison des restes de sa santé mentale, et il ravit les lèvres offertes dans un gémissement de bête blessée.

De manière étrange et tout à fait inattendue, ce premier baiser fut parfait : le bon équilibre entre douceur, chaleur, moiteur et passion. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? John sourit dans le baiser quand Greg ne le lâcha pas au moment d'entrer dans le taxi. Essayez d'embrasser un homme, tout en montant dans un taxi. Ils étaient cocasses, mais avaient dépassé depuis longtemps le stade du ridicule. John soufflait de plaisir à chaque touche du menton râpeux de son compagnon. Greg de son côté, respirait l'odeur chaude et rassurante du médecin. Il sentait monter l'addiction.

Ils ne purent se détacher jusque chez le lieutenant. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve cotonneux. Si tout ceci était une illusion, le plus âgé aurait voulu que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Comment une petite bombe humaine comme ce bon capitaine Watson pouvait-elle s'intéresser à lui ?

Une fois que le policier vint à bout de la porte de son appartement, la visite de politesse fut expédiée aux oubliettes, et ils ne firent que s'explorer par leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs dents. Les caresses se firent audacieuses et intimes. Le niveau d'excitation de John était tel qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Greg fondait littéralement dans la bouche. Il devrait arrêter de fumer, mais le reste était parfait. Son odeur était épicée, capiteuse, un mélange très masculin de sueur et de musc. Ça allait droit dans son bas-ventre. Les papillons faisaient de hautes voltiges dans son estomac.

Il se hâta aussi de retirer tout ce qui pouvait gêner l'accès à la peau irradiante de cet homme incroyable. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, être aussi entreprenant le premier soir. Mais tandis qu'il l'écoutait raconter sa vie, il s'était retrouvé comme l'adolescent impatient qu'il était, à calculer ses points de jonction avec son partenaire et à imaginer sa vie avec lui. Et il se dit que celui-ci était en tous points parfait. L'attente du troisième rendez-vous pour conclure était non-pertinente.

La langue de John continuait d'assaillir la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi toute la soirée et la journée du lendemain, mais sans crier gare, ce bâtard de Greg s'arrêta et le repoussa fermement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? siffla le cadet d'une voix frustrée.

\- C'est… c'est trop rapide. Tu ne trouves pas ? Je crois même que tout ceci n'est pas réel.

\- Mais non ! Regarde. Ta peau réagit quand je la caresse.

\- Oui, mais…

\- C'est quoi, le problème ?

\- Il y en a plusieurs. Par quoi je commence ?

Pour toute réponse, John afficha un air suffisamment offensé et un visage toujours rosi de désir.

\- Tu n'as pas les idées claires, John, martela son interlocuteur qui avait en tête l'écho de la déclaration d'hétérosexualité de son ami.

\- Et toi, tu as trop de vêtements sur toi.

\- Je suis sérieux. Et je te rappelle que je suis marié.

\- Oh ! Pitié, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel de façon très sherlockienne.

\- Non, non. Écoute. Je ne peux pas ruiner un mariage pour une soirée de beuverie. Ça ne se fait pas, John.

\- Mais elle, elle ne se gêne pas, selon toi ?

\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu refuses du sexe !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles juste ça !

Et John se figea encore une fois. Il avait été indélicat. Cet homme, ce si merveilleux être humain s'était ouvert à lui, sans crainte, en le connaissant à peine. Son cœur s'effondra dans sa poitrine. Quel con ! Mais il sentait qu'il était en train de devenir un con amoureux. Il fallait qu'il répare toute cette merde.

\- Greg, écoute, excuse-moi. Ok ? Tu as raison. Je suis une pauvre tache en rut. Je sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Mais voilà, dit-il en prenant les mains de son vis-à-vis, j'ai un excellent pressentiment pour nous. Tu me plais beaucoup et je crois que c'est réciproque.

\- C'est juste l'alcool.

\- Non. Ne le renie pas. Laisse-moi rester. Laisse-moi te prouver que nous avons du potentiel.

\- Rentre chez toi. Va t'éclaircir les idées. Tu verras, ce n'était que l'euphorie du moment ! De toute façon, on ne se perdra pas de vue, il y a Sherlock.

Le fatalisme de ce bel homme devant lui, déchira le cœur de John. Tout le monde devait le traiter comme un moins que rien, mais il restait toujours correct. Seigneur !

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je vais rester. Et je sais me retenir, il n'y aura pas de sexe. Mais ce serait bien si je pouvais te montrer combien je tiens à toi.

\- C'est… c'est trop rapide.

\- Et alors ?

Et le médecin arbora le plus doux regard dont il était capable. Il était certain que conquérir le corps de Greg ne lui servait à rien s'il ne pouvait pas gagner son cœur.

\- Rhhhaaaaah ! D'accord ! se résolut le policier. La chambre est par ici. Tu veux un pyjama ?

\- Non, merci, émit le cadet dans un sourire. Mes sous-vêtements feront l'affaire.

Lestrade fit un bref tour dans la salle de bain et revint habillé d'un t-shirt et un short.

\- C'est libre.

\- Merci !

Et John n'omit pas d'appliquer un léger baiser sur le nez de l'aîné en passant devant lui. Il revint peu de temps après, en prenant un malin plaisir à marcher lentement pour s'offrir à l'observation envieuse de Greg. La chair était faible, et la vue agréable. L'ancien soldat portait un maillot de corps blanc et un slip très rouge avec des bordures blanches.

Il se glissa ensuite près de l'homme allongé dans le lit et ils adoptèrent la position en cuillère. Leur corps étaient faits pour s'emboîter harmonieusement. Greg perçut avec réconfort les battements du cœur de John contre son dos. Après l'avoir embrassé sur la nuque, celui-ci murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Greg.

\- Bonne nuit, John. Et merci.

John n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de son ami, contre son cœur, pour s'endormir sur ses pulsations.

Après la nuit la plus douce de sa vie, avec son Greg blotti contre lui, John avait naïvement cru que le réveil allait être chantant et enchanteur, comme dans ces films romantiques à la noix de coco. Au lieu de ça, ce sont les cris hystériques et inarticulés d'une furie qui l'ont brutalement arraché à la chaleur réconfortante de son nouveau compagnon.

Ah oui ! Elle. L'épouse. John avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, et quand il le fit, il ne distingua que les contours flous d'une blonde sur le pas de la porte, en train de continuer à crier. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu prolonger ses observations, Greg s'était déjà précipité hors du lit, en lui intimant de ne pas bouger, et il claqua la porte.

Le reste de la confrontation se passa hors de la vue et de l'ouïe de l'ancien militaire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'ils s'engueulaient beaucoup et se jetaient tous leurs différends latents à la figure. John trouvait que la dame avait quand même du culot de crier contre son DI, vu qu'elle le prenait sans aucune gêne pour le dernier des cons. Voulant éviter d'écouter des voix indistinctes, il choisit d'aller prendre une douche. Quelle excellente idée d'avoir fait que la salle de bain soit directement attenante à la chambre… En même temps, il n'y avait qu'une chambre à coucher. En se concentrant sur l'eau qui coulait, une chose tout à fait prévisible se passa dans l'esprit de John : lui, l'homme trop confiant de la veille, celui qui s'était pratiquement jeté sur Lestrade, lui, le grand orateur qui avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour montrer à cet homme extraordinaire à quel point ils étaient faits pour se trouver, doutait. Il commença à douter de la conviction de Greg d'abandonner ce mariage qui ne menait à rien, il commença à douter du fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais supplanter une femme dans la vie du très respectable DI qui voulait projeter une image de stabilité devant ses subordonnés, il commença à douter de la réciprocité des sentiments, vu le nombre ridicule d'heures depuis lesquelles ils se connaissaient. Pourtant, il essaya très fort, il fit son possible pour faire partir ses doutes en même temps que l'eau qui lui coulait sur le corps, il tenta de se dire que ces dernières heures signifiaient beaucoup plus pour Lestrade que quoi ? Quelques années malheureuses passées avec la pire des dissimulatrices ? Non, il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à elle. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Et Dieu, il ne savait pas ce que Greg allait faire ! En bref, il fallait se composer une contenance et affronter dignement ce qui allait suivre. Il pensait être capable de tuer l'aîné si celui-ci s'aventurait à le repousser.

John finit sa douche et décida de piocher dans les vêtements propres de Lestrade pour s'habiller. Il pensa avec amertume que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils partageraient ce genre d'intimité. Puis, sans rien trouver d'autre à faire, il se mit debout devant le lit, le regard fixé sur la porte, droit et fier comme un soldat prêt à affronter le peloton d'exécution en ayant défendu sa juste cause. D'aucuns (Sherlock) diraient qu'il était friand de drame, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il se sentait dramatique et assumait parfaitement cet état.

Une porte claqua enfin et aussitôt, Greg ouvrit la porte de la chambre. La vision de John avec sa chemise bleue trop grande pour lui était une chose étonnamment touchante qui adoucit son regard, après la tempête qu'il venait d'essuyer. En voyant que John s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il leva les bras en signe de reddition.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien pour le moment. J'ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent de cris. J'ai mis le café en route, si ça te dit. Je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive.

Sans un mot, John se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le doute et l'espoir se battaient pour la plus grande place dans son cœur. Foutu espoir. Il décida encore une fois de fouiller partout, à la recherche de quoi faire un petit déjeuner sommaire. Il trouva des trucs, n'importe quoi, il ne savait plus, tant sa tête semblait prise dans un étau. Comment se sentait-on avant de commettre un crime passionnel ? Avait-on le cœur au bord des lèvres ? Faisait-on les choses avec des gestes aussi calmes et mesurés en apparence ?

Greg apparut enfin. Ses cheveux humides avaient pris une teinte argent patiné. Les papillons dans le ventre reprirent leur danse frénétique. Foutus papillons. John savait pertinemment que cet homme devant lui n'était ni le plus beau, ni le plus jeune, ni le plus parfait de tous, mais son crétin de cœur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique pour lui. Oh, Seigneur, c'était loin d'être juste une question de physique, même si c'était très agréable de le regarder. Pour dissimuler le flot d'émotions qui montait en lui, le blond décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes :

\- Alors ? Elle t'a trompé, tu l'as trompée, vous êtes quittes, balle au centre ? Vous avez décidé de recoller les morceaux ?

\- Non, répondit Lestrade en secouant doucement la tête. Ça fait une éternité que ça aurait dû cesser entre elle et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a fait semblant de continuer.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa bruyamment de John qui avait retenu sa respiration, sans s'en apercevoir.

\- J'allais me lancer dans une diatribe pathétique sur l'absurdité de ton mariage, réussit-il à émettre dans un petit sourire.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai échappé belle, répondit son vis-à-vis en faisant écho à son sourire.

Et là, ce fut au tour du lieutenant d'inspirer profondément, avant de déclarer :

\- Écoute, John. Je sais que je devrais me poser des questions, rester seul pendant un moment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, savoir où j'en suis, et tout ça, mais tu m'as passé ta bonne intuition. Et je n'ai plus aucune réserve. C'est la première fois.

\- Tu peux me dire où tu veux en venir ? interrogea le médecin avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver. L'espoir revenait et cette fois, il devenait insistant. Il était impérativement nécessaire de tout éclaircir, avant tout malentendu.

\- Oui : je suis en train de te demander si tu serais intéressé par une relation exclusive et éventuellement durable, avec un vieux flic qui a trop de kilomètres au compteur.

L'interpellé en question combla la distance entre eux et vint dans les bras de son renard argenté pour une solide étreinte, en répondant le plus distinctement possible :

\- Oh, mon Dieu, oui !

\- Je ne sais pas du tout où ça va nous mener.

\- Je sais. On ira aussi loin qu'on pourra.

\- Tous les deux, on a de gros problèmes.

\- Oui. C'est ce qui nous a rapprochés. On va essayer de les résoudre ensemble. Ou de vivre avec, éventuellement.

\- Ne me brise pas le cœur trop tôt, il est encore un peu fragile.

\- Je te tiens. Je ne te lâche plus.

Et le plus petit se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enfouir son joli nez dans le cou de l'aîné. Greg resserra ses bras sur cette présence chaleureuse et consolante. L'odeur de John, la douceur de ses cheveux qui caressaient son visage, la force de l'accolade qui se prolongeait, tout ça était un retour à la vie pour le policier. Ce petit toubib sorti de nulle part lui faisait sentir comme à la maison.

Ce jour-là, John Watson avait officiellement entamé son tout premier jour dans la vie de Greg Lestrade : premier petit déjeuner, « visite » du petit appartement, premiers petits baisers sans raison accompagnés de petits gloussements tout à fait ridicules. John n'avait pas attendu que la femme de Lestrade débarrasse ses affaires pour prendre possession, pour partager la place avec son amant. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là marqua également leur première fois au lit. Ils avaient tenu jusqu'après le déjeuner avant de laisser libre cours à leur libido. Cependant, loin s'en fallait, ce ne fut pas une réussite telle que décrite dans les stupides films à l'eau de rose. Ils furent maladroits, embarrassés, totalement comiques dans leurs postures pleines d'enthousiasme et de bonne volonté. Ils savaient à peine quoi faire avec les parties les plus élémentaires de leurs corps, mais peu importait, la perfection, si elle existait, aurait été trop ennuyeuse. Avec du recul, tous deux trouvaient même leur excès de zèle aussi attendrissant que leurs premières fois respectives. L'essentiel était le pressentiment, le bon espoir, la garantie d'un lien unique qui les unirait pour longtemps désormais. Sans encore le nommer, ils ne doutaient pas que c'était l'amour, celui que l'on prononçait avec révérence et émotion.

Toutefois, la suite ne s'inscrivit pas précisément comme le conte de fées tant imaginé. La femme du policier avait provoqué quelques complications, le divorce se passa dans la douleur et Greg dut subir l'inévitable processus de deuil, comme pour toute chose ayant pris une place importante dans la vie. Cela s'exprima principalement par une profonde mélancolie, un grand sentiment d'inachèvement. Mais John tint bon, il fit de son mieux pour soutenir son DI à travers toutes les étapes. Le soldat affronta bravement la tempête aux côtés son bien-aimé et ce fut magnifique.

En parallèle, les enquêtes avec le seul détective consultant au monde prirent un rythme effréné. En quelques mois avec Sherlock, John acquit encore plus de matière pour enrichir son blog que s'il s'était contenté de raconter ses missions au front.

De son côté, Sherlock sut rester « sherlockien » en toutes circonstances. Au retour de John après ses premiers moments chez Lestrade, le génie afficha cet air de satisfaction de celui qui avait prévu la formation du couple. Il levait souvent les yeux au ciel et marmonnait contre les démonstrations d'affection, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il émettait ponctuellement des sarcasmes censés rappeler l'impossibilité d'une relation durable à cause de l'instabilité de la nature humaine. Évidemment, pour celui qui lisait entre les lignes, Sherlock Holmes approuvait à sa façon bien particulière et offensante la relation qui unissait deux des rares êtres humains qui l'insupportaient le moins – ses amis sincères et précieux, pour être exact.

Pourtant, un funeste matin, dix-huit mois après la rencontre qui a fait basculer la vie de John Watson, dix-huit mois depuis « Une Étude en Rose », après dix-huit mois d'aventures extraordinaires et d'amitié exceptionnelle, à l'ère zéro plus dix-huit mois, Sherlock Holmes tira sa révérence en faisant une chute spectaculaire du haut du toit de Barts, dévastant ainsi le monde en construction de son coéquipier. La douleur fut inhumaine, certes, mais sur la tombe du détective, John put se réconforter et remercier son ami de lui avoir tout donné avant de partir : la nouvelle vie, l'adrénaline, l'amitié, l'amour : Greg. Tout n'était pas à refaire, il avait un point d'ancrage, un autre cœur pour partager son atroce malheur. De ça, il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Ainsi, ce fut au tour de Lestrade de prendre soin de John tel un roc inébranlable. Il répondit présent pour chaque cauchemar, il fut le seul à vraiment partager le sentiment de perte, pour avoir été un des seuls amis de Sherlock. Mrs Hudson s'attendrissait souvent sur leur relation osmotique ; elle aussi avait perdu une sorte de fils et était contente que le reste de ses « enfants » se soient soutenus. C'est pendant cette époque que John déménagea définitivement chez son compagnon. John ne pouvait plus supporter de rester au 221B. Ils auraient aimé être réunis dans de meilleures circonstances, mais ce n'était pas vraiment plus mal.

Il leur fallut cependant un certain temps d'adaptation : personne n'était comparable à Sherlock, surtout pas Greg, John dut se réhabituer à un autre genre de cohabitation, et les deux avaient beaucoup de caractère. Il leur arrivait de tester leurs limites respectives, mais ils savaient qu'au fond, chacun d'eux avait développé une addiction à l'autre. Celle qui, au lieu de tirer vers le fond, sublimait la personnalité et la relation, celle qui poussait au surpassement de soi.

Durant deux ans de plus, leur vie trouva un rythme acceptable. Et John, malgré les réticences de son DI quant aux idées de mariage, voulut lui faire une belle surprise en l'amenant dans un restaurant français pour lui poser la grande question. Ce fut hélas sans compter sur la réapparition/résurrection fracassante de Sherlock putain de Holmes. La demande fut avalée par l'événement, et John sortit de ses gonds comme jamais. Pour sa part, Greg, ayant senti venir la demande, souffla de soulagement. Chaque moitié du couple accueillit différemment le retour du génie prodigue : John n'était plus qu'un bloc compact de colère. Ayant été le plus touché par la disparition de Sherlock, il avait le plus de légitimité à exploser en réaction à l'entrée en vedette de son ami, après toutes ces années de silence odieux. À l'opposé, Greg qui était de nature plus souple et plus encline au pardon, avait chaleureusement accueilli son ex-junkie-détective-consultant favori en une accolade pleine d'émotion. Autant dire que Sherlock fut passablement déstabilisé. Et la nouvelle moustache de John n'y arrangeait rien.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la réhabilitation de Sherlock dans les bonnes grâces de John Watson fut assez longue et compliquée : cela prit tout un enlèvement, une grave menace d'immolation et un démantèlement de « réseau souterrain ». Tout ça, avec les tentatives de conciliation initiées par Greg. Mais le médecin fut finalement bien présent aux côtés de son enquêteur, pour la conférence de presse improvisée en l'honneur de la reprise du Jeu.

La demande en mariage alla se perdre dans la rubrique des choses en suspens. Parfois, quand une pause lui permettait de souffler un peu, John y pensait très fort. Il connaissait par cœur le discours qu'il avait tant de fois retourné dans sa tête et qu'un accès de stupide émotivité l'avait empêché d'achever. Il aurait dit qu'il savait que Greg avait été blessé par la vie, qu'il voulait réparer son cœur, qu'ils passaient leur temps à se réparer l'un l'autre, que tous les murs derrière lesquels il s'était caché pour ne plus rien ressentir, l'homme aux cheveux argentés les avait juste traversés, et que s'il le lui permettait, ils allaient montrer au monde entier ce qu'était de s'aimer pour la vie. Dans sa tête, c'était la déclaration la plus cohérente et sensée de toute sa vie. Et bien sûr, il aurait adoré la mener à bien et voir briller de beaux yeux couleur chocolat pendant qu'il parlait, mais il s'était peu à peu rendu compte que leur situation actuelle n'était pas si mal, qu'ils étaient en sécurité et heureux ainsi.

_xxXxx_

À tout ça, John Watson pensait, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte amoureuse sur l'homme nu dans son lit. Il pensait à tout ce qui les avait mené jusqu'à ce moment précis de leur histoire, aux nombreuses occasions manquées pour se rencontrer, à quel point le bonheur ne tenait qu'à un souffle, une seconde, presque rien. Puis, il glissa lentement dans un sommeil bien mérité en espérant le peupler de visions de Lestrade aux jolies fesses ou plutôt, aux yeux d'éternité, parce que les belles fesses n'incitaient pas au sommeil. Mais le sale type près de lui décida de sursauter brusquement pour lui échapper. Le grognement contrarié fit sourire Greg. Et il expliqua son geste :

\- J'ai oublié de te montrer quelque chose d'important.

\- Quoi ?! maugréa le blond.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Ce que John fit de mauvaise grâce. Greg souriait en agitant une grande enveloppe, la même qu'il lui fit lâcher pendant qu'il l'avait assailli de baisers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est pour toi. Pour nous.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu nous as offert un chien…

\- Un chien ne tient pas dans une enveloppe. Je voulais te l'offrir avant, mais un teigneux petit soldat s'est sauvagement jeté sur moi.

\- Tu l'as cherché ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé.

\- Allez, ouvre, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Et John s'exécuta, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son ami lui expliqua.

\- Ce sont des papiers officiels : mon testament et mon assurance- vie. J'ai fait changer le nom du bénéficiaire.

\- C'est mon nom, murmura John avec une légère émotion.

\- Oui. maintenant, tu peux officiellement te débarrasser de moi et empocher tout le pactole !

\- Hum, fit-il en reniflant, le « pactole », c'est une maigre pension de flic.

\- Je crois qu'un simple petit médecin privé ne peut pas se permettre de cracher dessus.

\- Mais, mais… je suis un peu déçu. Je croyais être le bénéficiaire depuis au moins un an, déclara-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu rêves ! Je voulais profiter encore un peu de toi avant que tu fasses disparaître mon corps.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait disparaître ton corps…

\- Ooooh, merci ! Tu ne me tueras pas ?

\- Si je te faisais disparaître, les soupçons tomberaient automatiquement sur moi. C'est toujours le petit ami.

\- Oui. Tu es un homme d'expérience. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, alors ?

\- Je n'aurais touché à rien. Juste ton corps sans vie et moi dans une pièce.

\- Hum, légitime défense. C'est brillant !

\- C'est parce que j'ai appris des meilleurs, déclara-t-il en clignant un œil.

Puis, John regarda alternativement les papiers et son amant, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de demander plus sérieusement :

\- Sais-tu ce que tout ceci veut dire ?

\- Oui, John. C'est un engagement. Écoute, soupira-t-il en lui soulevant le menton pour le fixer dans les yeux : je sais que tu allais me proposer le mariage, et tu le mérites tellement ton fabuleux conte de fées, avec les fleurs et l'église et Sherlock pour témoin. Mais je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ça. Tu as bien vu ce qu'être marié avec moi peut donner…

\- Mais, je ne suis pas elle ! protesta l'interpellé.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Mon Dieu, non, tu n'es pas elle. Mais je suis toujours moi. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une immense cérémonie pour montrer au monde que je suis le plus heureux des hommes avec toi. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est ça, maintenant, et je te le donne. Je me donne à toi, même si personne ne veut de moi, parce que personne ne me connaît comme toi. Et je t'aime, et je nous aime. Et nous passerons le reste de notre vie à nous réparer l'un l'autre.

Greg laissa un silence nécessaire pour que son amant puisse bien assimiler sa longue tirade. Il sourit un peu, et sa main était toujours sous le menton de John. Ce dernier n'osait même pas respirer, de peur de s'humilier en versant des larmes. Il avait tant de fois tourné et retourné son propre discours dans la tête qu'il fut totalement pris au dépourvu lorsque son Greg avait sorti exactement les mots qu'il voulait entendre : « nous réparer l'un l'autre ». Aussi sûr que le soleil se levait tous les jours, il n'en avait définitivement pas fini avec les papillons dans le ventre avec cet homme. Le blond se racla la gorge et essaya d'avoir un sourire engageant. Il surprit totalement son aîné en sortant du lit et en enfilant un vêtement au hasard.

Quand il fut assez présentable, debout au pied du lit, il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard interrogatif de Greg.

\- Habille-toi un peu et viens me rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Arrête de poser des questions stupides et viens, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Greg obtempéra en marmonnant sur les petits capitaines et leurs idées saugrenues, alors qu'ils étaient bien au chaud dans un lit. Il rejoignit cependant un John souriant qui lui fit face en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Je déclare que ceci est notre cérémonie de mariage.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama le policier. Mais il faut des témoins… et des alliances, et…

\- La ferme ! C'est mon mariage, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ok ! Tu gagnes, espèce de…

\- Tssst ! interrompit le cadet. Laisse-moi commencer : moi, John Watson, je t'accepte, Greg Lestrade, pour époux. À la vie, à la mort.

Et Greg trouva qu'il avait devant lui les plus beaux yeux couleur océan qu'il lui était permis de voir. Il en huma de plaisir et voulut se pencher pour attraper les belles lèvres qui s'offraient, mais John le gronda affectueusement.

\- À toi, maintenant ! Idiot !

\- Hein ? Oh, bien sûr. Hum, moi, Greg Lestrade, je t'accepte, John Hamish Watson, pour légitime époux, jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. C'est bon ? Je peux embrasser le marié ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, en le traitant mentalement d'idiot. Mais Greg répondit en écho à haute voix :

\- Oui, mais ton idiot, désormais, selon ta volonté.

Et ils se rapprochèrent pour sceller leur union d'un baiser passionné et prometteur, un baiser de jeunes mariés. Quand ils durent se séparer pour prendre leur souffle, John émit une remarque qu'il espérait inoffensive, afin de détendre l'atmosphère et éviter encore une fois de sombrer dans trop de sentimentalisme :

\- C'est la plus belle cérémonie que je pouvais espérer.

\- Oui. Je crois aussi, répliqua Lestrade le plus sérieusement possible. Étant donné que je viens d'accepter d'être ton époux… malgré tes slips rouges bizarres.

John ne sut que répondre. Greg était manifestement plus doué que lui en remarques inoffensives. Et ils se fixèrent un court instant pour partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

**THE END.**


End file.
